Belladonna Kairos
Belladonna Kairos is a character that came into concept in the year 2016 and is fully introduced in the year 2018. She is Hades and Persephone's daughter. Destined to take on the role of her mother and just like the seasons changes; Bella comes off as multi-faceted, which sometimes shows a trait from both side of her parents. Despite her mother's legacy being portrayed as a "delicate flower", she strives to show that there is more to this goddess than meets the eye whenever there is an opportunity, her elegance and her ability to get creative with her powers shows; that the daughters of Persephone can go toe to toe or show greater lengths to anyone who underestimates the legacy (or the seasons). Character Personality With an unpredictable duality; Belladonna is the type that when someone is to ask about her, they will get various of results which often gives her the impression of being two-faced, although Bella doesn't really care about it and would sometimes find it entertaining. For her she just can't help it and that her personality varies as the seasons changes. To give a breakdown on her personality. Bella takes pride on her legacy and would shut down any work that is half-done relating to the matter. She is also very keen to details, a trait she got from her mother in terms of creatives and work ethic, which brings out her perfectionism. She can also be shady whenever confronted with a question with an obvious answer, she is able to throwback a witty backlash whenever someone tries to insult the underworld, which is a trait she got from her father. By the end of the day all these cold and diva like persona is one of her main ways to hide her gentle nature, this is due to her immense awareness of how much unfairness anyone does when it comes to the concept of kindness, that leads her to bounce from one personality to another. Her adaptability and understanding bloomed every time she comes along with her mother during the visit on the earthly surface, she tries to learn and differentiate everything from both worlds of the living and the dead. During her time in the underworld; Bella would spend her time in the lake of souls, she spends hours upon hours talking to each soul, learning how each of them have different fates much worst from the others. Bella shows sympathy to the souls that ended up in there and would often times wish she can grant them a second life to live. Of course, just like any other pantheon or fairy tale, Bella too can shed a tear or two, although she never shows this unless she finds someone worthy of her trust. = Appearance ❝And they say Darkness doesn't define beauty❞ Bella has a porcelain skin tone and pale pink eyes. She has a short dark brown hair that has a braided hairband, that supports her uncut side bangs that falls over the left side of her face. She wouldn't go anywhere near glittered or fluffed outfits, she would wear dresses that allows her to move efficiently and simply classy. Powers and Abilities ‣ Nature Manipulation: 'Bella can use her ability to morph earth/ nature into a weapon, examples are vines or thorn brambles as whips, rocks as a sharp tool like a scythe or a pair of daggers..etc, an ability she hides away from her mother in fear she might "faint" to the idea of it. She also has the ability to sense a living aura using nature detection. '‣ Shadow Manipulation: '''As a stealth strategy; Bella uses this to teleport herself from one place to another, she also uses this to cloud her opponent or anything into total darkness. She can also use this to transform herself into a shadow '''Skills ‣Flexibility: Bella is known for her flexibility in training sessions ‣ Lethality Control: Bella is able to manipulate the lethality or damage of her powers from Shadow manipulation to Nature Magic. Although this is very limited in terms of using it against other things. Hobbies and Interests ‣ Art -''' As much as Bella would never admit, she deep anxiety and in terms of calming herself from too much pressure, she has been engaging herself in art. Bella came to Apollo for mentoring. From teaching her how to blend colors to experimental drawing, because of this, it became one of Bella's proud hobbies. She was able to express her emotions through it. She also developed a keen eye for the art of fashion because of Marygold Midas as well as music and Poetry with her friend Hope Philia. '‣ Weapon mastery -' A hobby that bloomed from watching her Father train his army and her uncle Ares whenever she is at the surface, Bella soon had done this on her own but as this grew noticeable her father had trained her flexibility and reflex. In due time she had learned how to handle weapons properly. She still trains to achieve the perfect aim and defense techniques. Mythos '''Main Article: The Abduction of Persephone How Does Belladonna Fit Into It ((W.I.P)) Thoughts on her fate If anything Bella is more confident in taking on the role of her mother. Because she knows that she will re appear in the other stories her mother took a role into and she is certain to leave her "delicate" nature once it happens. Relationships Family Hades, God of the Underworld In terms of defense and artillery Hades holds no bounds when it comes to the protection of the underworld. Despite being a feared figure in the battle field, As a father; Hades is laid back although in terms of Defense he would teach his daughters including Bella how to use their natural abilities as a weapon. Bella finds it irritating that her father is to dense in terms of defending Persephone from those who talk down to her despite having the ability to throw shade on anyone who asks him ridiculous questions. Persephone, Goddess of the Underworld ❝Let the cerberus bark dear, they know nothing of you❞-Persephone to Belladonna Bella sees her mother as a role model forever after, everyone in the underworld is well aware that she is the backbone of the kingdom. Persephone; of her grace and great mind makes the other goddesses' kingdom management look like a single grain of wheat. As a mother, Persephone still manages to teach her sons and daughters the beauty behind innocence and elegance that Bella had adopted from her since, although she is lose in terms of her sons using any weaponry which Bella had took passion in her recent years, but if there is one thing Bella was afraid of it's her mother's passive rage. She describes her passive smile to have sent shivers down her spine. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love ❝She gathers more men than Medusa in her garden what do you expect? ❞- Belladonna describing her aunt Aphrodite. Ok she doesn't entirely hate her its just to Bella an envious heart is no crown of Beauty and for her, Aphrodite takes it all. Bella finds Aphrodite's envious personality quite distasteful and irrational towards those who has done better or more beautiful than her. Whenever she gets the chance to make a remark about the Hadeses, Bella would not hesitate to give her a blunt backlash even if her mother greatly disapproves of it. Friends Marygold Midas Mary and Bella are friends since childhood, this friendship is one of Bella was thankful that it happened by chance, when she and her mother came to visit the surface. As a child Bella would wonder off the wheat fields and chase after butterflies thus encountering a crying Marygold hidden among the tall wheat grass. She spend majority of the time with her whenever she gets the chance to visit. Bella gave her trust to Mary to never speak of her inner self to just anyone, this might seem a selfish request to Mary but as they both grow up and entered ever after high she started to realize why. Bella is the reason why Mary became less greedy and Mary is the reason why she is more grounded in terms of her aggressiveness. Hope Philia ((TBA)) Romance She is very supportive whenever her friends gets to find their "true love" but for her finding one is a different story. She finds it quite shallow and would block out any "suggestions" despite already destined to be with the next "Hades". Trivia * Her favorite color is actually blue. * She is the one who made Marygold's black gloves that helps Mary to prevent her from turning everything into gold. * Her favorite weapon is whip bramble. * She sometimes tend to reflect a recently deceased person, an ability she shared with her sister Macaria. Quotes * ❝Just because something dwells in the dark its doesn't mean it's evil...It also doesn't mean you have the right to talk sh!t about it either❞ * ❝Funny you still believe the whole Hades is "evil" thing❞ * ❝You have more power to be on top than you'll ever know❞ - Belladonna's tagline in the "be kind" series. Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Females Category:Royals